Before the Storm
by dancergirl8295
Summary: This story is about Shawn having a girl that he grew up with, just like Cory had Topanga. The girl is not Angelia, she is my own made up character. Although Angelia will be in the story along with all the rest of the characters throughout all the seasons!
1. Thinking back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock_

I am sitting in the tiny room, listening to the clock and waiting for him to ask me the questions he has always wanted to ask.

He has known me my whole entire life and has watched me grow up into the woman I am today. Not only has he watched me grow up but also my friends.

"Your best friend," He says as he slides on his glasses and folds his hands.

"Topanga," I answer for him.

"Yes, how is she doing?" He asks me.

I sit there for a moment, not knowing exactly how to answer that question. I have not talked to Topanga in a couple months; we only call each other every couple of months and see each other once a year.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock _

It never started out that way though, Topanga and I used to be inseparable. We were best friends since kindergarten and we stayed best friends all throughout school, even through college.

It was after college when things went wrong, she got married before college, and things were still all right. It was when she left for New York and we hardly spoke because of our busy schedules.

One phone call a day and a visit every week became one phone call a week and one visit every month. It faded into only a phone call every couple of months and a visit every year.

"She's doing good," I said then pulled a smile on my face.

"How's the Husband, Mr. Matthews?" He asks.

Cory Matthews, Topanga's husband, was one of my friends. Sure, we were not the best of friends but we were close. I used to yell at him when he did something stupid to Topanga or did something stupid in general.

After college though, we did not talk and I have not seen him since college. Besides the picture's Topanga has showed me and in all the pictures he looks like the same old fuzzy head Cory.

"From what Topanga tells me, he is doing well." I answer him, truthfully.

"Now what about his best friend, Mr. Hunter?"

Shawn Hunter.

The boy who drove me crazy and not in that, lovely you make me crazy way, no Shawn Hunter drove me into insanity.

Shawn and I have known each other since we were three years old but never really talked until the sixth grade when we got paired up for a project for school.

All throughout school Shawn and I were named the hottest couple, even when we were not a couple.

For as long as Shawn and I have known each other, he has never said those three little words that every girl waits to hear. When I say never, I mean never. Shawn has never and probably never will tell me that he loves me, he tells me that he cares about me and will kiss me underneath the stars but will never say those words.

It could be half my fault because I have never said them either and I cannot figure out if it is because I am scared to tell him or if I just do not love him.

Maybe we both just do not understand love or maybe we just were not meant to be like Cory and Topanga were.

"I don't know."

"What happen to you guys?" He asks, in such a serious tone.

What happened to Shawn and I is hard to explain.

I guess to understand exactly what happened, we would have to go back to the beginning.

You see, it all started in the sixth grade….

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, this story is about Shawn having a girl that he grew up with just as Cory had Topanga. **

**This character is my own made up character so I did not use Angelia. **

**Also, I am still thinking about a name I can give this girl. **

**Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks! **


	2. Judgmental

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything. **

**Author's note- This chapter is on the same story line as the episode "Cory's alternative friends" but is told in Shawn and Melody's POV. **

**MELODY **

I sat across from Topanga, listening to Cory and Shawn's awful presentation. Of course, I myself wasn't a straight A student but I try.

"I will let you try again but this time with different partners." said, standing up from his desk and walking up to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Hunter, you will work with Ms. Carson."

My blue eyes widened when I heard Mr. Feeny say both Shawn's name and mine in the same sentence. I turned around to look back at Shawn, he was slouched in his seat, arms crossed and was shaking his head. He seemed truly disgusted about the idea of working with me and I about felt the same way.

Most girls loved Shawn. He is the most talked about boy in the girl's bathroom; they loved his thick brown hair and dark brown eyes. I, on the other hand, have no interest in Shawn Hunter.

"Melody, come on the bell just rang." Topanga pushed my shoulder in attempt to wake me out of my daydream.

"I'm coming," I got up from the desk and grabbed my books. "It's lunch time."

"What will you and Shawn do your project on?" Topanga asked me as we walked down the loud hallway. "I wrote a poem, I just have to ask Cory if he likes it."

"I have no idea," I answered.

"Maybe Shawn will have an idea." She said, grabbing her lunch.

"I doubt it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You never know, crazier things have happened." Topanga said and I followed her to where Cory and Shawn were sitting.

Topanga went over to talk to Cory about their project so I thought I should go talk to Shawn.

"So when should I come over today?" I asked Shawn getting straight to my point.

He shoved another piece of the schools macaroni and cheese into his mouth before answering me. "I live in a trailer park."

I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to make his point. Instead of giving me a full answer, he went back to eating his lunch. This was going to me more difficult than I expected.

"I know where you live, Shawn." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I was asking the time."

"You want to come over my house, in a trailer park?" He asked me, his voice sounding so surprised. He shoved more food in his mouth before swallowing the food he shoved in there two minutes ago. This boy was a pig.

"Oh you're so judgmental," I said, my voice rising into a higher pitch.

"I'm just saying a girl like you would never survive hanging out or even being seen at a trailer park."

"That's being judgmental, Shawn." I rolled my blue eyes at him. He shrugged his shoulders then went back to his greasy cafeteria food. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'."

"I don't believe that," He said, with a mouthful of food.

"Well you should start believing because I will be over around five." I said then walked away before he could say anything else.

"Melody," Topanga called my name. "I'm sitting with some of my other friends but you're welcome to join us."

"No thanks," I said then walked over to the table where my other friends sat. My rich and popular friends, the friends I did not really enjoy talking too.

"Hey Melody," Jill said as I said down in between her and Mindy.

"Hey girls," I said, smiling at them.

"Cute outfit," Becky commented.

I was wearing denim skinny jeans, a baggy navy blue shirt, and black ballet flats. I had a brown belt tied around the waist to tighten the baggy shirt around my waist. My golden blonde hair was down and was curled into perfect spirals.

"Thank you," I said. This was the fifth time-today-that someone has complimented on my outfit.

"So, did you hear?" Jill said then pushed her tray of food away and leaned forward. We all pushed our trays aside and leaned in towards her. "Abby Johnson was caught stealing from American Eagle this weekend."

"That's nothing," Becky rolled her green eyes. "The reason why Patty isn't in school today is because she got a spray tan and turned her skin orange."

"Pasty Patty!" We all exclaimed then started laughing.

Patty was a girl in our grade who had white skin and couldn't get a tan to save her life. We all came up with the nickname in the fifth grade when we were sitting in Art class. Ever since then, all the girls and even some of the boys call her Pasty Patty.

"Does anyone else have gossip better than that?" Mindy asked then looked at each one of us and we all shook our heads. "Well then, Becky you are the gossip queen of the day."

Becky stood up from her chair and bowed. We all laughed then pushed our trays back in front of us so we could finish our meals.

**XoXoX**

I walked through the trailer park listening to the screaming and the beeping of the cars from the highway across from the trailers. I found a trailer that had Hunter written on the front of the trailer. I had already passed about four other trailer cars that had Hunter written a crossed it.

"Are you Melody?" A middle-aged man asked me. He was standing there holding a lit cigarette in his hand. I nodded my head as I watched the smoke travel through the air. "Shawn called and said you would be here around five. He told me to call him if you actually did show up."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Chet Hunter, Shawn's father, and who are you?"

"Melody Carson," I answered him.

He stood there for a moment and he looked like he was in deep thought. He turned his head and looked at me, more like observed me. "Carson," He said but it came out to more of a question. "Who is your father?"

"Mike," I said, slowly.

Chet took one look at my outfit then shook his head and muttered, "Impossible."

I stood there wondering what he meant by 'impossible'. I made myself a mental note to ask my father if he knew a Chet Hunter.

"Shawn is out working at his Uncle Stan's garage." Chet said putting on his jacket. "You wanna walk over and see him."

"Sure," I said.

We crossed the highway with no problem at all. We walked closer towards the garage and the sound of power tools became louder. I saw Shawn finishing changing a tire on an old pick-up truck. He had grease on his face and it looked like he had an old oil stain on his white tank top. He looked like a real mechanic, grease and all.

"Shawn," His father called and Shawn turned his head. "Melanie is here to see you."

"Melody," I corrected him.

"Sorry," He apologized then walked away to talk to an older looking man holding a wrench in his hand. That must be Uncle Stan, the owner of this place.

"Look," Shawn came up to me without even a simple hello. "I didn't think you would come today so I already promised my Uncle Stan that I would help him at the garage today."

"Okay then I will help you in the garage then we go back to your house to work on the project." I said, pulling my curly hair into a high ponytail.

"You're going to help me?" Shawn raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah," I said, slowly. "Why can't I help you?"

"You know nothing about cars." Shawn laughed.

"I told you to stop being so judgmental, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know anything about cars, Shawn." I put my hands on my hips and raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, if you think that you know all about cars then let's get started." Shawn said.

At first, Shawn had put me in charge of cleaning the cars, but after I insisted that I knew how to change tires and change the oil, Shawn let me try. I really must have surprised him by successfully changing the tires and the oil of the black Honda. He was so impressed that he let me stop cleaning the cars and go in to fix the navy blue truck.

Shawn and I continued fixing cars for hours, at seven o' clock Shawn's Uncle Stan was ready to close up for the night. My shirt was stained with oil and I had grease marks tattooed on my body.

"Are we going back to your house?" I asked Shawn when we finished running across the busy highway.

"Trailer," Shawn, corrected me and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you live there?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Then it's your house, it's your home."

Shawn smiled, "You're sounding like Topanga."

I laughed then pushed his shoulder, playfully. This was the first time Shawn and I could talk to each other without trying to kill each other. I had to admit, it was somewhat nice, and maybe Shawn and I could end up being friends. _Maybe. _

**Author's note:**

**This was the first chapter and it **was** based off of the episode 'Cory's Alternative Friends' even though I did change some things and told the story in the POV of my character Melody. **

**I am not going to make a chapter about every episode and some of the chapters might not be based on an episode. Also do you like the story being told in Melody's POV or should I tell some of the story in Shawn'**

**In the later chapters you will learn more about Melody and where she lives, what happened to her family and how Chet knows them. If you have any idea's you can tell me them. Also do you like the story being told in Melody's POV or should I tell some of the story in Shawn's POV? REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	3. My Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Melody**

"Shawn, I'm feeling so venerable right now." Cory fake cried in Mr. Feeny's class while we were almost finished watching a movie on hormones. "Do you have a tissue?"

I rolled my eyes as the movie finished and Shawn did arm pit farts for the whole class. The boys laughed and the girls did not dare to join their laughter.

Cory and Topanga started babbling about their opinions on hormones and I looked back to see Shawn staring at Hilary Smith.

I casually hit Topanga on the arm to get her attention and when she turned her head, I pointed over to Shawn. I leaned in over to her desk and whispered, "He's looks like a love-struck puppy."

Topanga laughed and soon I joined in on the laughter. Then the lunch bell rang and it was time to head down to the cafeteria. I was not sure if I wanted to sit beside Topanga or my other friends.

"I'm going to stop in the bathroom before lunch." I told Topanga as we walked down the 6th grade hallway. She nodded and said that she would save me a seat at lunch.

When I walked into the bathroom, Hilary was talking to Jill about asking Shawn out to the movies today.

"Do you think he would go with me?" Hilary asked excitedly. She was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Although, I did not understand in what the excitement was about going out with Shawn. He was nothing special.

"Of course, did you see the way he looked at you during history class?" Jill continued to encourage her.

I decided to join in their conversation, "Hilary, I think you should just ask Shawn out and if he says no then forget about him."

Hilary turned to me and gave a small smile, "You're absolutely right."

She bolted out the girl's bathroom door with a smile spread wide across her face.

"What do you think Shawn will say?" I asked, Jill.

"Did you see her outfit?" Jill rolled her eyes, "He is going to think she is a banana with that all yellow outfit."

I laughed then made a mental note not to wear that new yellow dress that my grandmother just given me.

"I'm heading off to lunch," I said, walking towards the bathroom door.

"Are you sitting with us today?" Jill asked, not looking away from the mirror.

"No, Topanga is saving me a seat." I answered.

"Why do you talk to that freak?" Jill said finally turning from the mirror. "She belongs stuffed inside a fortune cookie; I mean seriously who talks like that."

Instead of starting a fight with Jill, I left the bathroom and heading towards the cafeteria.

Usually on any other day, I would have yelled at Jill for talking about Topanga, but I just didn't want a fight to start again. The last thing I wanted was for there to be more drama.

When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Hilary talking to Shawn and all Shawn was doing was laughing. I decided to walk over towards them and see what was going on.

"See you later, terminator." Hilary said just as I finished walking over there. She flashed him a cute smile then walked over to her lunch table.

Shawn continued to laugh, even after she had left. I did not understand though, that line was cheesy and stupid.

"Did she tell some kind of joke I didn't hear?" Cory asked him and Shawn shook his head, still laughing.

"That's what I was wondering." I said.

As soon as Shawn noticed that I was around, his laughter stopped. He looked down at me and asked, in a mean tone, "What do you want, duckling?"

_Duckling. _I absolutely hated it when he called me that.

It started one day when Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and I were talking in history and we were talking about our shoe size. When I told Shawn that I had a size nine shoe, he busted out laughing and started making jokes. He called my feet duck feet and then started calling me duck. After awhile, duck turned into duckling from the story the ugly duckling.

"Why do you laugh and smile at her but not me?" I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you want, Melody?" He repeated himself, only this time he used my first name instead of my horrifying nickname.

"So, you have a date with Hilary?" I asked him, punching him in the shoulder.

His face turned to a light shade of pink and he nodded his head then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think she looks like a banana," I accidently blurted out which caused Shawn to turn red and Cory to burst of laughing. I covered my hand over my mouth to keep the laughter from coming out and any more comments from blurting out of my mouth.

"Is someone a little jealous?" Minkus, the school nerd, said coming up from behind us. He was holding a giant stack of girl magazines and this knowing look on his face.

"Why would I be jealous of Hilary?" I asked Minkus, placing my hands on my hips.

"It says here in Perky magazine," Minkus said pulling out the magazine from the middle of his pile. He started flipping through the pages and I could not control my laughter.

"You read Perky magazine," I laughed and Minkus glared up at me.

"Don't laugh," Minkus shook his head and wagged his index finger at me as if I was in trouble. "A lot of guys read this magazine."

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew I shouldn't have even asked. Asking more questions would only lead me to answers that are more ridiculous.

"To get inside the female mind," He said, in an obvious voice.

Instead of saying anything else, I told Shawn to have a nice date and left the boys to eat their lunch and read there Perky magazines.

**XoXoX**

After school, I went over to Topanga's house to help her get ready for her date with Cory but right when we were fixing her hair, Cory called and canceled on her. I felt so bad for her because even though she looked fine on the outside, I knew she was not ok.

Since Cory had said he was sick, Topanga insisted on bringing him some homemade soup, which I thought, was a great idea. They were going to drop me off at my house first, before they went off to Cory's house.

"We're here," Topanga's dad said as we pulled up to a big apartment building. "You were going to your dad's house, right." He unlocked the doors so I could get out of the car. "Not you're Grandfathers."

"No this is the right place, thanks." I waved goodbye to both of them then headed towards the entrance to the apartment building.

Once they were out of sight, I ran behind the apartment building, through the parking lot, and down the hill until I found that old, red, beat-up truck.

I went over to the front car window and saw my dad reading the newspaper in the driver's seat of the car.

"Hey dad, I'm home." I said then climbed into the bed of the truck.

The bed of the truck is my own room (except in the winter when I have to move my room to the passenger seat to keep warm) and my dad's room is the front of the car.

"Melody Grace Carson," my father said in a serious voice. I heard him fold up the newspaper and open the front car door. "I thought I told you to stay at your Grandfather's on the school days."

"I don't want to stay at Pap's house," I pleaded, widening my blue eyes. "I like sleeping here, it's like camping."

"I don't want you to grow up and go camping everyday of your life." My father ran his fingers through his hair. "I want you to have a house; I want you to eat a good family dinner every day with your Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, cousins, I want you to have your own room with a bed and a dresser that is packed full of clothes. I don't want you to have this life anymore, Melody."

"I'm staying," I said, my voice filled with persistence. "You're my dad and you love me. Those people that I live with over there couldn't love to save their life."

I said the words and they were all true.

My dad loved me more than his own life and I knew that. All he wanted was what was best for me and that was to have a normal family. Even though, I will never have the happy, normal, family that I always wanted, my dad still tries to give it to me by sending me to my Grandfather's house.

My Grandfather is my mother's father and he absolutely hates my father. No one has actually told me why this feud between my father and Grandfather started but I had a guess.

_Me. _This fight was about my mother getting pregnant at age sixteen and giving birth to me. They all blamed my father for getting her pregnant and never let him forget about it.

My mother is gone though, she left me to get her college degree and promised my Grandfather she would come back for me but never did. That was when I have only five, it has been eight years, and she still has not come back. No letters, emails, phone calls, nothing.

My father is here, been here all his life and probably will never leave he says. He dropped out of high school and never made it to college. He has been fired and hired from over twenty-two jobs his whole life, he always comes home after he had been fired and says, "That job just wasn't for me; turn over a new page tomorrow."

"Well then since you're here," He says giving up on the fight before it even started. "Wanna play a game of crazy eights?"

I smiled up at him then hugged him tightly, "I would love too."

**Authors note: **

**Sorry, for the really late update guys but I have been super sick these past two weeks, too sick to even sit down and write! **

**I hope you liked the chapter, it's from the episode "Boy meets girl" **

**Review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
